


Untitled

by dogeared



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, Hugfest 2012, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny can remember exactly what it felt like when he hugged Steve . . . when Steve hugged him. When they hugged each other. Mutually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts).



Danny's a detective, and not just by training. His brain's wired that way, always has been: He takes information in, sifts through it and stores it and recalls it when he needs it. He's a chewer, a muller, and it's helped him solve cases where the trail has gone long cold, helped him work through some of the stuff in his own head over the years, too.

That's why, even though it's probably taken longer than it should have to do anything about it, Danny can remember exactly what it felt like when he hugged Steve . . . when Steve hugged him. When they hugged each other. Mutually.

A lot of what Danny remembers is relief—his own (because Steve was squeezing him tight, but his lungs and his head were clear and Danny could still breathe just fine, thank you very much), and Steve's relief laid over that, palpable, desperate, grateful. He remembers the press and clutch of Steve's fingers; the thump of Steve's heart; the strange dual sensation of Steve's arm spanning the breadth of his back, of Steve folded over and around him, and of Danny's own shoulders broad enough to hold both of them up.

And even though he hardly registered it at the time, too caught up in terror that made him feel sick, in relief, again, that was unlike anything he'd ever felt (and he hopes he never has the opportunity to feel it again) that made him shake and fight the urge to sink to his knees, he has another memory of blinking up out of a fierce huddle with Grace and Rachel to see Steve standing there, watching over them, apart and wanting.

And now, now Danny has his foot on the gas and the windows down and the radio up loud. He feels good—like he's been through a whole lineup of wringers and still come out okay, not too messed up, all things considered, after all of that. His heart's steady, and his shoulders are solid and strong, and he thinks maybe he's ready to be leaned on. He's made it this far, so why not go a little bit farther, head toward a house by the sea?

He has a key, but he's pretty sure Steve will be there, waiting for him.


End file.
